Hold on
by The Invisible Writer
Summary: She didn’t realize it would be her last time in the palace as a knight-in-training. He had told her to leave… that she wasn’t wanted.


Disclaimer: I own none of this…. Not the song, not the characters, and I am pretty sure the plot has been done before… This is the result to my boredom. 

R/R and tell me if I should continue this… okay? 

_Keladry walked dejectedly out of Lord Wyldon's office. It was the end of her page year, and he had requested to see her. She didn't realize it would be her last time in the palace as a knight-in-training. He had told her to leave… that she wasn't wanted. _

You've always been a tough girl,

But you feel you're about to break,

You're feeling stuck and outta luck,

Watching your dreams all slip away…

_She walked into her room, speaking the spell to open the door, and fell discontentedly on the bed. She stood up and began to pack. "All that work… for nothing." _

Been working mornings in the fields, 

And working nights in the classrooms, 

As your life fly's by,

You wonder why,

And you know that there's gotta be something more…

_Wishing her life could lend her a helping hand instead of throwing her a curveball, Kel watched silently as the door to her room swung open, to reveal Neal. It was obvious that he already knew… his face betrayed his false facade. She figured her friends had been eavesdropping, and then they must have selected Neal to reassure her.  "Kel, I'm sorry." _

_            "Neal, I don't want your pity, it does nothing for me." Kel declared. "I am just going to have to find another way…" _

_            He walked towards her and gave her a hug. Stepping back, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "For what it's worth, we all believe in you. You can do this… I have no doubts. You owe us nothing, I don't care what the stump said; you have every right to be here. Out on those practice courts you are by far one of the best pages. We all know that Wyldon is nothing but a nasty, grumpy ol' conservative." He reassured her._

Hold on, but don't hold too tight,

Let go, it's gonna be alright,

Don't run away from what your heart is saying, 

Be strong, face what your afraid of, 

Come on, show 'em what you're made of,

I know it's hard when your hope is gone, 

But you've gotta keep holding on…

_"You don't owe anyone anything, you don't have to prove what your worth—But we have one request for you." _

_            Kel nodded, her curiosity getting the best of her.  He continued, "We only ask of you to leave this place. Leave, and only come back, when you can prove the stump wrong." He smirked, "You owe it to yourself to prove that you are a warrior…and nothing will stop you. Nothing should ever get in the way of following your dreams." _

You hear a voice that's calling, 

And it's telling you to make a change,

It's time to fly, and say goodbye,

And move on to a better place…

A small ironic smile began to show upon Kel's face. "I am going to beat him at his own game." 

You know you've gotta take the first step,

To get to where you wanna be, 

Just get on track, don't look back,

'Cause it's the only way that you're gonna be free…

_Neal nodded, urging Kel to continue with what she was saying. "I am going to go to become Shang… I just hope I can do it." _

Hold on, but don't hold too tight,

Let go, it's gonna be alright,

Don't run away from what your heart is saying, 

Be strong, face what your afraid of, 

Come on, show 'em what your made of,

            _"Kel, you'll be fine. In fact, when you come back here in a couple of years, I am sure you'll just blow them all out of the water. By Mithros, Kel! You'll do it." _

I know it's hard when your hope is gone, 

But you've gotta keep holding on…

            _"And so I shall." _

Hold on…

You're gonna make it, 

You're gonna be stronger,

Hold on…

Hang in there baby, 

Just a little bit longer,

Hold on…

Yeah, you're gonna be fine, 

Don't give up, Be strong, 

When the going gets tough, 

you gotta hold on,

            _Months later, Kel could be see practicing in the courts of the shang, learning their way of life, and slowly working her way up their ranks. _

Hold on, but don't hold too tight,

Let go, it's gonna be alright,

Don't run away from what your heart is saying, 

Be strong, face what your afraid of, 

Come on, show 'em what your made of,

            _Every day she woke up seeing Lord Wyldon's cold and distant face when he had callously crushed her dreams and destroyed her hopes.  And every day, that face was her target on the fields, it was the strength and fire that motivated her to do better, push harder, and never become complacent. _

I know it's hard when your hope is gone, 

But you've gotta keep holding on…

I know it's hard….

            _She trained day and night, working through the shang ranks nearly twice as fast as the average student. Kel never stopped to breathe; she never once gave up. Every time she got tired, she pictured Lord Wyldon's parting words, and imagined his face, his expression of shock when he met with her years later… _

Hold on, but don't hold too tight,

Let go, it's gonna be alright,

Don't run away from what your heart is saying, 

Be strong, face what your afraid of, 

Come on, show 'em what your made of,

             _After months of training, she was told she was ready… ready for the most important event of her life…_

I know it's hard when your hope is gone, 

I know it's hard when your hope is gone,

I know it's hard when your hope is gone,

But you've gotta keep holding on…****

            _"I dub thee… Keladry of Mindelan, the Shang Griffin."  Kel grinned to herself, thinking in her head that this was her moment, her time to shine. She was going to go back and prove to Wyldon that she was a warrior… _

Hold on… Hold on… Hold on… 


End file.
